camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alice990
Heyo~ Hello! I want to be the first to say welcome to the wiki! (If you ever have a question, feel free to IM me by clicking 'Natalia' on my signature below). Here are a few links you might find helpful: *Adopt a Newb is a useful program for new users just trying to get a sense of what's around here. (Believe it or not, but I was once a newbie here too :) ). If you're ever on chat, you can always ask for a big sister/brother, and a lot of people would be willing to help you. *Our Guide to getting started is always a good place to start. It goes over some policies and behaviors that we expect users to eventually know. But don't be afraid, you don't have to memorize them. Respect is the main rule, and I'm sure you'll be fine *Claiming is where everyone goes to create a character. All the rules and instructions that you need will be on that page. *On the topic of claiming, most users use models for their characters. The Model Registration and Model Hunting Agency are helpful. The model registration is a place to locate model who are in use, and the model hunting agency is for helping users find models. But you can ask almost anyone to help you find a model if you're having trouble. *On the topic of models, the Banned Face Claims page is a place to note which models have requested to not be used, or models that have been voted to not be in use by the CHB community. *And of course, anyone from our administration team are willing to assist you the best we can. I realize that this is a lot of information, but I hope to see you around! I hope you have a great day :) Good Luck Chey, I hope you stay! Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Alice Swan (WIP until 13/2) page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 22:39, February 7, 2017 (UTC) hi Hi there I was checking claims and I saw you have a claim on hold thats overdue. Thus I'm here to give you a warning you have one more day before we delete the claim. I'm sorry Claim Good day! Your unfinished claim has been unedited within the past week, therefore subjecting it for deletion. If you want to have it back and continue, please ask me or any of the administrators. Thank you!